


Hell Time

by va13ntino



Category: Gravity Falls, Invader Zim
Genre: Collaboration, Crack, Crossover, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va13ntino/pseuds/va13ntino
Summary: It's high school...the year is indeterminate...Fall Out Boy is playing...
Relationships: Ford Pines/Professor Membrane
Kudos: 6





	Hell Time

Ford took a puff off his menthol and then passed it to Stan. (because you pass cigarettes). He scanned the crowd for that cute mysterious boy from his AP science class. Fall Out Boy was palying in the background. His favorite.

“Im actuallyy audibly laughign” said Stan

“Hey, don’t laguh at me,” said Ford at the bizarre outburst,

“Just go find that guy and dance with him,” Stan said with a nudge.

Na na na na na na n a na na, went the music.

Across the dancefloor, a Bully shoved Student Membrane. “Youre a freak and a loser Membrane.”

Membrane tripped and dropped all the books he was carrying, even though he was a t a dance. Some prepps laughed at him and then linked arms with the bully.

“Curse you, bully,” said membrane, dusting himself off from all the high school student shoe dirt on the gym floor. “Someday, I will be the greatest scientist in the world and I’ll make you regret this.”

The bully was already completely out of earchot because the Fall Out Boy was blaring really loud.

[A/N sorry im dominating this make ford do st]

This is the story of how they met… went the music.

Ford approached the skinny nerd who was monologuing on the floor. “Hello,” he said, acting like a normal human, “would you like to dance.” Ford said, looking down at the other boy whos books were still scattered on the floor.

“I’m sorry, but my books are currently all over the floor,” siad Membrane.

“Wow, you brought your books to the dance? You must be really smart.” Ford reached to pick up a book at the same time Membrane did.

There hands brushed for a moment, and Ford knew that the nerd had a high IQ, and definitely watched Rick & Morty.

“This is my favorite science textbook,” Ford said, blushing.

“Mine too!” Said Memebrand. “I love the plot of this one.”

“Ford helped him pick up all of the many science books and set them on a table outside where all the shitty pizza was. “So…” he started. “Are you just going to study, or did you wanna, uh, go dance?”

“I was just going to go study, I’ve never danced before.” Membrane replied.

Ford blushed, but was overtaken by a sudden boldness. “I could teach you.” He was lying. He also did not know how to ddance.

Membrane agreed and they went back to the dancefloor. Ford took one of his hands with a six fingered hand.

“Is that a sixth finger?” Membrane asked as they kind of shuffled off-beat to the music. “Would it be alright if I took a skin sample and studied it?”

My old aches become new again, went the music. For some reason the same FOB song was still playing.

Ford blushed and looked away a little. “Uh, I guess so. You know, peopel ususally think I’m a freak for my extra fingers.”

Membrane chuckled in a tone that sounded evil, but was not, that’s just how he sounded. “You are a freak Ford,” he said, “but one I would enjoy learning about.”

“By the way, how does your hair do that?” Ford asked, in reference to the rigid-seeming sickle atop the begoggled boy’s head.

Then, the same bully walked up with a cheerleader prep on each arm. “Look, the two freaks are dancing!” he said, and the preps giggled, and he couldn’t shove them with a blonde on either arm so he just kicked ford in the shin and walked away laughing.

Ford collapsed to the ground. The bully had nearly broken his calf right in two. He reached up a dying arm, “Hh hle lp me “ he crytyped.

Membrane quckly knelt down nezt to him and whipped out a high-tech looking device from his pocket. He stuck it onto For’d leg and it clamped on. Ford shrieked but then it mended his bones and muscles back together and when Membrane took it off his leg was completely healed! Ford feeled it just to be sure but it was fine.

“You saved my life…” he said, looking up in awe.

“All in a day’s work!” Said mMembrane, standing up and posing dramatically.

We were the kids who screamed, "We weren't the same"  
In sweaty rooms

Meanwhile Stan watched from the side, not helping at all, because that meant he got the menthol vape all to himself.

Hhe was just perched on teh bleachers like a gargoyle vaping frantically

Ford stood up on his miraculously healed leg and went back to dancing with Membrane. “YOu have to show me the technology you used to do that!”

“Of course, I’m always happy to help a fellow scientist.” His goggles gleamed in the brightly colored disco lights. “And to answer your question, I make my own Super Stregth Hair Gel. I could tow a truck with this hair!”

Ford reached up and stroked the gelled hair. It had not been washed in two months in order to keep the hair gel in place. Amazing.

He accidentally cut his hand open and membrane had to use the healing machine on him again.

“I can’t believe you saved my life twice in one dance,” Ford blushed.

“It’s what I do.” Said Membrane.

“Maybe someday we could clone children together because we can’t concieve naturally,” Membrane said, and looked at the camera.

(mempregbrane)

(no)

Ford nodded. “I think that would be a great idea. We could genetically alter them so they are not susceptible to any disorders/cancer and win a Nobel Prize.”

“It would be a great advancement in science.”

Woah, where did the party go?  
We're ending it on the phone  
I'm not gonna go home alone  
Woah, where did the party go?

The end?


End file.
